Casey's secret
by eddie280392
Summary: Casey has a secret he won't share but how far will he go to keep it?


RJ and Casey

**Casey's Secrets **

Casey couldn't sleep. It was simple, he would toss and turn and not get anything from it, he really was tired but every time he tried to go to sleep nightmares haunted him. The others didn't know about them, they made him seem weak, a weak leader it just wasn't right. No one knew and that's the way he liked it. He hated secrets though, he hated lying to every one day in and day out, but it's the way it had to be. No Casey couldn't sleep at all.

The next day the rangers and RJ all got up and went downstairs to the restaurant to start there shifts, Casey was understandably tired considering he got no sleep. Casey stifled a yawn and failed, "Casey? Why are you so tired, I thought you went to bed first?" RJ asked but Casey made no move to reply because he was thinking about his parents again "Casey? Earth to Casey?" Casey shook his head and replied, "I couldn't sleep, nightmares." He mumbled which again was true; he had managed to get to sleep then had nightmares about the cupboard in his old room, his parents, and his fellow rangers looking at him with disgust as they found out how weak he was. All in all not a good night. RJ looked at him with concern, "Do you want to tell me about them?" he knew that if he told someone about his nightmares he would feel slightly better, but there was no way in hell he was going to be tell RJ anytime soon or the other rangers or Fran for that matter, and that left no one. "No RJ thanks for the offer but they were just stupid dreams." "Ok Casey but just so you know, no nightmare is stupid no matter how silly it seems to the person you are telling, remember a nightmare is 10 times worse when you are asleep." "Thanks RJ but I'd better get back to work." Casey hurried off, he liked listening to RJ when he was teaching or giving advice but Casey really wanted to avoid him for now. He knew that RJ notices things quick so would figure out Casey was weak, and then he would have to admit his past and it would be his nightmare all over again.

Casey had a secret which no one knew not even Master Mao, you see Lily and Theo had left home and they thought Casey had too considering he now lives with the rest of them. RJ had said they should go back every other weekend to visit them (except when ranger duty calls) but Casey's parents died not so long ago. There was a fire in there house and Casey wasn't there at the time, they were pronounced dead after there bodies were found near a window. Casey had never told anyone, no one needed to know but whenever they were suppose to visit there parents Casey went to the forest where he went after the fire, he and his parents went camping there once so he knew the forest inside out. The forest was deserted nobody came there anymore so it was Casey's new home, he liked it there, it held a lot of memories, but sometimes it would just remind him of his parents and he would cry, he didn't care because he was alone. His secret caused a problem though; RJ had decided that as there new Master he should inform the parents, "So I will be informing your parents of the current situation, that you're rangers and I am your new master and about Master Mao." RJ said, Casey didn't like where this was going. "Great so what a letter? I will make sure my parents get it." He said hurriedly. RJ chuckled, "Not quite, I will be visiting all of your parents at different weeks so I can explain the situation fully." Theo and Lily were excited, "Oh yeah my parents can't wait to meet you." "Mine too, who are you visiting first?" RJ thought about it, "Well as he is the leader I think I should visit Casey's parent's first, sorry guys." Casey's head snapped up, "What no." They all looked at him oddly, "I mean erm my parents will be away next visit so erm you can't, go see Lily or Theo first or both, do me last." They all looked at him oddly again then Lily piped up with, "Hey you never talk about your parents, we do why don't you?" Casey was getting very defensive, "Yes I do my mum is a doctor and my dad works from home, you know that I have told you before." Then Theo clicked on to what Lily was saying. "Yeah I mean we know what they work as but you don't talk about them like we do, for example last visit Lily and her parents went to the beach and me and my parents went fishing but you never told us what you did." Casey was so nervous he was shaking, "Just leave me alone." He ran as fast as he could out of the restaurant and Lily, RJ, Theo and Fran were chasing him. He ran and ran, he really wanted to go to the forest but he didn't want the others to see it, he stopped and turned around as quick as a flash. "Spirit of the tiger!" A red tiger spirit came and knocked them all down, it was only for a second but that was the advantage he needed and he lost them. They all got up looking confused, "Why would he use his animal spirit against us?" Lily asked, "Yeah what's he got to hide?" Theo added, "I don't know but we had better find out." RJ said serious for the first time in his life, the Fran piped up, "Hang on why can't we just leave him alone I mean if he wanted us to know then he would tell us." They all blinked at her, then RJ carried on, "Right I will go this way, you go that way and you go that way." He said pointing in different directions.

Casey had just reached the forest when he slowed down; he panted trying to catch his breath. He saw a tiger walking towards him, he didn't know why but this tiger seemed to be the only one in the forest. "Hey boy, come here." Casey said to the tiger, they seemed to get along well and every now and again Casey let his tiger friend (Leo) play with his animal spirit so he didn't get lonely. It was strange because even if your animal spirit was an eagle it doesn't mean an eagle would be friendly towards you, and that goes for every one, but Casey seemed to get along with the young tiger just fine. As Casey travelled with Leo to there 'home' near the middle of the forest, he got the feeling someone was watching him. This feeling kept up for a while an Casey couldn't take any more of it, he stopped and so did Leo he turned and said, "I know you're here show yourself whoever you are." He said looking ready to attack, morph, call on his animal spirit or set Leo on whoever it was, and then RJ came out holding his hands up in a surrender position. "Hey Casey calm down it's me." Casey instantly calmed but then tensed up again, "RJ? What are you doing here? Did you follow me? Why?" Leo was growling well by this point and Casey asked him to calm down and he did, RJ was surprised, "How did you do that? You shouldn't have any control over him." Casey was getting madder by the minute, "I have no control over him, we are friends he trusts me and I trust him, something I thought we all had, but if you have to follow me then I guess not." RJ was taken aback, "Casey you flip in the loft, you run out then set your animal spirit on us and run, what did you expect us to do?" "Take the hint and leave me alone." Casey knew this wasn't going to end well so he turned to Leo and said, "Go home Leo, I will be there soon." Leo nuzzled against Casey as if to say 'don't get hurt' and Casey replied "I won't." Leo turned and walked away. RJ was even more surprised now, "You can understand him?" Casey smirked, "We have been friends for a while, you don't need English to know what someone wants to say, now say what you want to say then leave please." RJ began with the questions, "Why don't you want me to see your parents first?" "I have said because they are on holiday, next visit." RJ nodded, "Why don't you speak of your parents like Theo and Lily?" Casey got a lump in his throat but managed to speak past it. "I see no reason to." RJ nodded again, "Why did you come here and not go home?" Casey paused for a moment he was finding it increasingly difficult to lie to RJ, "Because I like to come here to cool down and see Leo." He finally said. "Why did it take you so long to answer?" Casey couldn't lie anymore, "Because it was a lie." He whispered hanging his head in shame. "I thought so." This made Casey mad again, "Well if you knew then stop interrogating me and just leave me alone, just go away now!" Casey ran off almost in tears, and went to find Leo, leaving RJ stood there thinking 'What did I say?' Casey went 'home' and found Leo waiting for him, they played together unaware that RJ was still following and watching with great interest, "Hey Leo do you want a proper play mate." Leo growled excitedly. Casey laughed, "Ok then. Spirit of the tiger." And a tiger spirit came out to play. RJ who was hiding behind a tree was amazed at the friendship and understanding between the two, how Casey and Leo did so much for each other. Casey, Leo and the tiger spirit were rolling around playing and laughing, he couldn't believe that the tiger wasn't attacking. RJ took a couple of step back and told the other rangers come and see it for themselves, communicating through there morphers. He met them at the edge of the forest where they quietly went to see him, as soon as Lily caught sight of him she shouted, "Cas…" RJ slapped his hand over her mouth, "SHHH, he doesn't know we are here and trust me you want to keep it that way." RJ whispered, they went back behind the tree and observed, Lily and Theo were fascinated, "Is it just me or is he playing with a tiger and his animal spirit and the tiger isn't attacking him. Wait did he just have a conversation with it?" Theo asked rubbing his eyes. RJ nodded, "Yes, the tiger and him are friends, he has no control over the tiger and vice versa, he can understand him and the tiger can understand Casey, it's strange because he said they have been friends for a while and they don't need English to communicate and not only that he is playing with his animal spirit and the tiger. He just seems to bend the impossible."

Casey and Leo were still unaware of the rangers presence, they stopped playing and the animal spirit faded away, Casey laid down on the soft green grass on his back, Leo walked up to him and curled up resting his head on Casey's stomach. "What are we going to do eh Leo? RJ wants to meet my parents." Leo whimpered slightly, "I know Leo but they don't know that and I don't plan to tell them." They relaxed in the sun for a while. The rangers behind the tree were just astounded at how well they were together and understanding, Theo moved slightly to get his balance right, no human would have heard him because he was so quiet, but a tiger would have. Leo pricked his ears; Casey noticed this, "What is it?" Leo growled, and Casey's face went from relaxed to concerned to worried and finally anger in the space of two seconds, "RJ!! Come out you coward." He shouted, RJ sighed and walked out Lily and Theo followed. "You're all here? How lovely lets all just spy on Casey because we have nothing better to do." He mocked, Leo was growling and hissing, Casey turned his attention to Leo and bent down to stroke him, "Hey Leo it's ok, don't worry why don't you go hunting." Leo walked past the other rangers and gave one final growl before he left. "Ok lets make this quick because he will be back soon and I can't guarantee he won't attack. What are you doing here?" Theo and Lily were shaking with fear from Leo so RJ answered, "I asked them to come, and we wanted to know what was wrong with you, so we hid behind the tree." Casey's face went pale, "How long have you been there? What did you hear?" he asked quietly. "We saw you play with the tiger and your animal spirit then we heard you saying something to the tiger about RJ wanting to meet your parents." Theo said he spat it as if it was poison, Casey got angry at the way he said tiger as if it was a swear word, "That tiger has a name it's Leo and he would appreciate it if you would use it, and don't say it like that I owe him everything." Casey shouted then clamped his hand over his mouth once he realised he had said the last bit. Lily eyed him suspiciously "What do you mean you owe him everything?" Casey panicked again, "Nothing I meant nothing by it." He turned and ran again, "Don't let him get away." Casey climbed the nearest tree, it was the hardest one in the whole forest to climb but he knew he could, he was taught survival by his parents, they often climbed trees, made fires e.c.t. he was up there in no time.

The rangers watched at he shot up the tree like a cat running from an angry dog. "How the hell did he do that?" Theo asked, "I don't know there's no way that is an easy tree to climb." Lily commented, they turned to RJ, "He's been here before he will know this forest like the back of his hand so he probably knew we wouldn't be able to climb it." They were all trying to talk Casey into coming down as they could see him, then they heard a growl behind them, they slowly turned around to see Leo standing there. "Casey, call off your pet." Theo said, "He isn't my pet I can't call him off we listen to each other but we don't control each other, we trust each others judgement, and besides he thinks you are enemies, people who want to attack him or me." The three rangers were now slowly backing away, "But we don't want to attack you or him." Lily said. "Leo they aren't going to attack us." Leo looked up at Casey and stared no sound was made. "He says prove it, leave." They sighed "Fine we'll leave." RJ said and they left the forest.

They got back to JKP and met Fran as it was now getting late and they were just closing, "So did you find him?" she asked, "Yeah and a tiger named Leo." RJ said, Fran looked confused "Ok tell me what happened," RJ began to tell his part, "Well I found Casey petting a tiger near the edge of the forest and when he saw me he told the tiger to go home, then the tiger kind of whimpered and Casey told it he would be fine and the tiger left." Fran interrupted, "Wait so he and the tiger understood each other? But I thought that was impossible." "It is but apparently him and this tiger called Leo are friends, so then I questioned him on why he didn't want me to visit his parents and stuff and he gave us the same excuse but he admitted later he was lying, so then he flipped and ran off." "I told you just leave him alone." Fran said, "Alright Fran but anyway I followed him and he didn't notice, then he met his tiger friend and they started to play then Casey unleashed his animal spirit again." Fran panicked, "Oh no did he hurt the tiger? Was he hurt?" RJ laughed, "No the opposite all three of them began to play. This is when Lily and Theo come in to it." Lily carried on the story, "So then we came and saw them playing together and we couldn't believe it either, then they stopped playing and Casey's animal spirit faded, he laid on the grass and Leo laid there as well, then Leo heard one of us move slightly and began to growl. Casey knew we were there and told Leo to go hunting." Theo then took over, "Yeah and then he was asking us why we were there, and how long we were there and what we heard. Then he got really angry because I didn't call Leo by his name and then he let slip that he owes everything to Leo, and then he ran and climbed the most difficult tree in the forest. Leo came back from hunting and he was angry at us, Casey translated for us that the only way we were going to live is if we left, and here we are." Theo concluded, Fran looked angry, "Well it serves you right, leave him be for now, I will try and talk to him in the morning but I can't promise anything, and I won't push him to talk."

The next day, Casey yawned and looked at his sleeping friend, he left him and went to find breakfast, he went to the river and caught some fish, enough for Leo as well, he went back and they both ate. He heard a rustle and jumped up ready to fight, "Who's there, show yourself now." He said, "It's me Fran." Casey sat back down and Leo sat next to him enjoying the fish, Fran came around and stood at a distance until Casey invited her to sit, "So, Fran what brings you here, wait don't tell me the others got back told you what happened and asked you to talk to me." Fran hung her head slightly, "Pretty much but I am not going to pressure you for answers or explanations or bombard you with question." Leo sniffed the air around her, then stared at Casey, Casey nodded "Leo says your too calm to be lying so I believe you. Would you like some fish?" he asked holding a cooked fish to her, (he had built a fire.) Fran took it and began eating, "So you don't have to answer anything but purely out of interest, why are you and erm Leo is it? So close?" Casey put down his fish and sighed, "Well I will tell you but don't tell the others yet because they don't know and to be honest Leo is the only one I want to know." Fran nodded, "Well me and my parents came camping here and I met Leo he was and still is a wild tiger but he got caught by hunters, he was shot so he wouldn't struggle I saved him, helped him get back to full health, hunters don't come here anymore." Fran smiled, "But the others said you owed everything to him not vice versa." Casey swallowed, and looked at Leo, Leo gave a slight nod, "Well you really can't tell the others about this, seriously. A couple of years ago after I saved Leo, I was on my way home from the shops when Leo came in front of my path, he never came out of the forest unless it was an emergency, so I listened, he told me I couldn't go home yet and that I had to go with him. I followed him here where we played then after a while I asked him why he brought me here; he told me it was because if I had of gone home I would have died in a fire that was going to happen. I panicked and ran home to see my house on fire and firemen attempting to put it out, I ran back to Leo and asked about my parents he said they were in there. I yelled at him for not letting me get them out but then he explained that the person who had started the fire had knocked them unconscious and tied them to the radiator and they wouldn't have been able to get out, whether I was there or not." Casey had tears streaming down his face, but he carried on, "I live here with Leo, I look after him, he looks after me, we teach each other and we protect each other, that's why he tried to attack RJ, Theo and Lily because they were panicking me and I was getting upset. You can't tell the other please Fran they can't know; only you, me and Leo know and that's how I want to keep it. Not even Master Mao knew." Fran looked at him, "I promise Casey, but what are you going to do about the whole RJ meeting parent's thing?" "I don't know."

Casey had agreed to come back but not a word was to be said about what they had discussed, when they got back RJ rushed up to them, "Casey, Fran. How are you?" he asked, "Fine." They both replied and Casey left for his shift, RJ looked at Fran, "Did you ask him? What did he say?" Fran knew her promise and she always kept them, "Yes I asked him and yes he answered them honestly but I can't tell you." She replied, RJ was surprised, "Why not?" "Because Casey would only tell me if I promised not to tell you or the other rangers." In the kitchen Casey was getting an odd feeling, like something was calling him, like was in the wrong place, then he realised something had to be wrong with Leo. "LEO!" he ran out of the kitchen and ran down the path all the time calling "LEO." The other four ran after him, when he got to the forest he heard Leo calling, he ran to the middle where he and Leo parted. He stood there frozen, the other four caught up with him, Leo was being attacked by one of Dai Shi's monsters "Spirit of the tiger." He cried and sent out his animal spirit, it didn't work though; sure it attacked him but nowhere near enough for him to drop Leo. "Jungle beast spirit unleash." He morphed and attacked the monster but it wasn't working and Leo was getting weaker from his injuries. In the end he managed to defeat the monster and Leo was released. Casey hurried to his side and Leo was very weak, "Leo don't give up, I saved you once I can do it again but don't give up. Fran can you come here please?" Fran hurried forwards and kneeled by Leo, "Could you apply pressure here please?" he asked pointing to his leg, Fan did so and Casey worked on his other wounds. Casey then got up, yanked a leaf from one of the trees, some berries and some other things, he mashed them all together and mixed it with some water. He then put it on another leaf and went back to Leo, "Eat this Leo please." But the tiger refused, "Would I give you something that would kill you? Trust me Leo it will help you." The tiger opened it's mouth and ate it, he started to brighten up, and Casey grabbed a stick and a vine to keep his bone in his leg inline while it heals. "Thanks Fran." Fran smiled, "No problem Casey." Leo carefully walked over to her and nuzzled her in appreciation. Casey walked over to RJ, "RJ, I am not ranger material, I can't be a ranger let alone a leader, thank you for all that you have done for me but, I am handing in my morpher." RJ took the morpher that was handed to him and replied, "Casey if this is about meeting your parents then I won't but…" RJ was cut off by yet another of Dai Shi's monsters "One last battle Casey?" he asked Casey reluctantly took back the morpher and they all morphed.

The four rangers went to the scene where the monster was, "Hello rangers, I'm Memrex; they call me that because I make you relive your worse memories." Casey swallowed then the scene shifted they were no longer in the middle of town, but by a lake, there was a younger looking RJ there and his father the young RJ was being told off, "RJ how many times have I told you, your animal spirit is your protection use it." Young RJ was almost in tears, "I'm sorry father." The scene shifted back to the town, "Hang on if that was RJ's memory, why could we see it?" Lily asked, "Because little girl it shows it to the people around you as well." Casey really hated today, he knew which memory would be played for him. The scene shifted again, they were now in an old street where there was a woman, a man and Lily. The woman and man who were her parents were arguing, "No, how dare you think that just because you are the woman you get her." "Well I looked after her." And so it went on until Lily finally said, "No I am not going with either of you." And she walked off, the scene shifted back to town. "Hey no fair." Shouted Lily, Casey knew he would be either next or after that he had to block out his memories. The scene shifted, they were in the pouring rain, a dog ran past them, and a Theo was chasing it, "Scruffy come back!" Theo stopped and sank to his knees, "Scruffy." The scene shifted back to town, "Some interesting memories flying today, let's see if red can top it shall we." Casey blocked his mind with all his might, "Oh trying to block me out are we? Well it won't work." The scene shifted and Casey knew his life was over; he was in the forest, arguing with Leo asking why he never said his parents would be in the fire, "Leo you didn't tell me why?" Leo growled and whimpered, "But if they were tied to the radiator then they would have died anyway." Leo stared Casey ran to his house to see it being burned to the ground, "NO, MUM, DAD!!" he walked up to a fireman, "Sir my mum and dad are in there, please get them out." The fireman turned to him, "We will try." The real Casey watched from the sidelines as his memory played for everyone to see. The fireman came out with two body bags, the fire was now out and the house was burnt to death, the fireman came up to him, "I'm sorry son, they're gone." Casey ran back to the forest and slept next to Leo. The scene shifted back to town, Casey had tears streaming down his face but no one could see, every one was looking at him, "Casey?" Lily said, Casey stood frozen then shivered in rage and ran forwards attacking the monster. The others joined in and soon the monster was defeated, they de-morphed and Casey threw his morpher at the other rangers' feet and ran to Leo.

Back at JKP they were discussing the memories they had seen, "See I knew you weren't heartless, Aww a dog named scruffy." Lily said, Theo looked at RJ, "RJ why was your dad so annoyed with you not using your animal spirit?" RJ turned, "Because he always thought it would be a water animal like his, when I found out it wasn't I didn't want to show him." Fran was sat in the corner thinking of Casey's memory, she had known what happened because he told her but when she saw it, it was a whole lot worse. The look on the young Casey's face was so heart wrenching, "Hey Fran what's up?" RJ asked, "What's wrong? Oh well erm we just saw everyone's worst memories, we saw you get yelled at by your father, we saw Lily's parents split up, we saw Theo's dog run away and to top it all off we saw Casey's parents die so don't you dare ask me what's up." she shouted. They were all silent Casey's absence made them forget about his memory, "Poor Casey, now we know why he is so defensive about them." Theo said. "I mean by the look of the Casey in the memory it can't have been more that a year or two ago." RJ said, then Lily realised something, "You know when he let slip that he owed everything to Leo? Well that's what he meant, Leo must have been the one to warn him about the fire." Fran looked up, "He was and then he told Casey that his parents were inside the house, and Casey got mad, but the person who started the fire knocked them unconscious and tied them to the radiator, so they would have died anyway." "Oh my god." Lily said. Fran carried on, "Every time you go visit your parents he visits Leo, you know the other day when he was tired because of nightmares? He was having nightmares about that memory, as well as memories linked to it, a cupboard in his old room which he was afraid of when he was younger and looks of disgust from all of us when we found out because he thought that made him weak." They all stared at her they couldn't believe what they were hearing, Fran still carried on, "That's why he gave up being a ranger because he considered himself weak and the longer he stayed a ranger the closer you were to discovering the truth about his parents, and it meant that RJ didn't have to meet his parents." "He was really that desperate to keep it a secret?" Theo asked. "Yeah no one knew, not even Master Mao."

Casey was with Leo in the forest he would remain there until he could face the others, they knew how weak he was now, and he was ashamed of himself. "The others know Leo, Memrex showed them the memory, I can't face them." Leo looked up at Casey in sympathy; Casey hugged the young tiger, and began to cry silently. "You're the only family I've got left Leo." Casey lifted his head as Leo pricked his ears, then Casey heard it too, it was faint and distant but he knew who it was, "Casey? Casey!" the other rangers were calling him, they had come to mock his weakness. Casey couldn't bring himself to run away, it was better to get it over and done with. Lily, Theo and RJ appeared from behind a bush, "Casey, come back to being a ranger you were a great leader." Lily said, "No I'm weak." He replied, "No Casey your strong, think of how many times you have save our butts." RJ said, after a little encouragement he said he would think about it, and the others left.

RJ was getting ready to visit Lily's parents, "Lily, Theo in light of the situation with Casey I think we should all go." Theo, Lily and RJ all arrived at Lily's house, and knocked on the door. When it was answered by Lily's mum, she explained the situation, "Mum this is RJ our new master and you know Theo." They all settled in to the living room when RJ began explaining, "As you may know Master Mao passed away and I became there new master, however Dai Shi an ancient demon was released and so the power rangers were born." Lily's mum was taking this in and then said, "Yes I've seen them, and they are amazing." RJ smiled and continued, "Well an ancient prophecy told of three students that would defend the earth against Dai Shi, and even though the prophecy never told that they would be made power rangers, I felt they needed all the help they could get. Lily is the yellow ranger, and Theo is the blue ranger." Lily's mum was in shock, "Oh my god my little girl is growing up, wait a minute I've seen four rangers red, yellow, blue and purple." "Yes because I thought they may need a bit of back up so I became the purple ranger." "Oh my god this is fantastic, I can't believe it, but be careful, don't get hurt. So you're yellow, you're blue and you're purple, where's red?" all three of them swallowed and Lily took over, "Mum, Casey the young cub who visited a couple of times is the red ranger." "So where is he now?" Theo then took over, "He's in a forest, he isn't here because he quit." Lily's mum was confused, "Why did he do that? Was he hurt? Did his parents not approve?" Lily looked at RJ, "Shall I tell her?" RJ nodded, "Well mum when RJ first mentioned meeting the parents Casey flipped and we didn't know why, he was running from us nearly attacking us, but then in the last fight we had we understood why. We were fighting a monster named Memrex, it makes you relive your worst memory and it plays for others to see as well. Casey's memory started off as him arguing with his tiger friend and then he ran to his house, which was on fire, and his parents were inside. He informed the firemen his parents were in there and the firemen came out with two body bags and told him his parents were dead." Lily's mum was silent, "Oh my god, I never knew, poor Casey. But wait he could talk to a tiger?" "Yeah long story short he and the tiger are friends and understand each other. He passes the impossible, and nobody knew about his parents except for him and his tiger friend."

Next they visited Theo's parents, they were in the living room and RJ gave the parents the same speech he gave Lily's mum. "Good on you son, I always knew you would do well, I'm proud of you." Theo's father said, Theo smiled, then his father realised the same thing Lily's mum had, "So you are blue, Lily is yellow, and RJ is purple who is red?" Theo took a deep breath, "Well dad you know Casey the cub who visited once?" "Yes, there was something about him, there was more to him than most people like he had something to hide but he hid it well." Theo continued, "Well dad he did have something to hide but he was red." Theo's father was thoughtful "Yes you all match the descriptions, yellow was always considerate and kept the group together, blue was always more fierce but only when necessary, purple joined after the others but seemed like the teacher of the group, and red was kind and pure of heart but put up one hell of a fight. So what did Casey have to hide? Or didn't you find out?" Theo told the story, "Well there's a lot about Casey we didn't know, for one he can understand a tiger named Leo, who is his friend. He lives in a forest with Leo. Leo has been saved by Casey and Casey has been saved by Leo. But one thing no one knew that he hid well was that his parents died in a fire no so long ago. He quit being a ranger just so that RJ wouldn't find out his parents are dead but we found out anyway." Theo's dad stared, "Whoa that's a lot to keep hidden, so Casey quit? You need to get him back; his is the heart of the team." Lily was confused, "What do you mean?" "In every team, each member is important for a different reason, RJ is the teacher and brains of the team, Theo is the hot head, he acts without thinking but is a great fighter, Lily you are, the peace maker, you keep everyone together when things get tough, and Casey is the heart of everything, he never fails to see the good in a bad situation, and never gives up unless he really has to, you may not realise how important that is, but trust me without him you will be in more danger."

Back in the forest Casey was relaxing with Leo, "This is the life eh Leo." Leo stared at Casey, "Yes I know Leo but we were protected before I was a ranger and I can protect you now." Casey went off to make a spear for protection. A little while later he heard a disturbance just outside of the forest and went to investigate when he saw another of Dai Shi's monsters rampaging the city along with RJ, Lily and Theo who were at the moment being attacked. Casey watched as his friends grew weaker and weaker until he couldn't stand it any longer, he ran and jumped in front of where they lay. "Don't you even dare think about hurting them." The monster laughed and looked at him, then out of the corner of Casey's eye he saw Leo coming out of the forest and he growled. Casey's eyes widened in surprise, "What?! You're sure?" he asked Leo and Leo just whimpered, Casey turned his attention back to the monster. "YOU! You killed my parents, you knocked them out and started the fire, you tied them to the radiator!" the monster was shocked to say the least, "Well I have done that a lot in my time but yes I think one of them was your family." Casey clenched his fists, and began to shake with anger, suddenly his morpher was in his hand and he morphed still shaking with rage. The monster was slowly backing up as Casey walked forward; he had a red glow around him as he walked. He then attacked and didn't care if he hit him or not, but attacking was releasing some rage so he just did anyway. In the end he won and the monster fell down defeated. Casey de-morphed and turned to walk away, but the monsters body began to glow a bright white, Casey turned to see what was going on. The body began to split down the middle and turned into the bodies of Casey's parents, as they stopped glowing Casey walked up to them and so did Leo. The bodies just lay there unmoving, breathing but unmoving. "Mum? Dad? Please wake up." Casey said as a single tear strolled down his cheek, his parents began to wake and the other rangers kept there distance, Casey's parents were alive and he hugged them both.

A few months later all the rangers were currently finishing their shifts at JKP, when Theo, Lily and Casey's parents all came in, and all began to chat about the past 6 months and how much had changed. RJ had just come to join in the convosation when there morphers beeped, "Come on rangers." Casey said and they left, all the parents sighed in unison and said, "That's our kids."

The End.


End file.
